


Wild Imagination

by ayakocho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, can't forget this wonderful tag, i literally wrote this in like half an hour, so it's pretty self-indulgent and nonsensical, some sexual implications, this was written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: Viktor comes home to a seemingly empty apartment, but then he hears some...interesting noises coming from the bedroom. Needless to say, his imagination runs wild when he hears his husbandgroaning.





	Wild Imagination

Viktor opened the door to his apartment and called out “I’m home!” only to be met with silence. No husband or dog came to greet him at the door.

Maybe Yuuri had taken Makkachin out for a late evening walk?

Not lingering too long on that thought, Viktor quickly removed his coat and shoes, placing them neatly by the door before heading towards the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water. On the way there, he stopped by the living room to put his training bag down. 

And that was when he heard an odd noise.

It sounded like a groan, but so soft that Viktor’s ears barely caught it. Curious as to where the noise was coming from, Viktor abandoned the idea of getting water for wondering around his apartment looking for the sound of the odd noise.

He walked around the apartment, following the loudness of the noise until he stood in front of the bedroom he shared with Yuuri.

Curious, Viktor opened the door slightly, as quietly as possible and happily noted that Yuuri was sitting at the desk, looking at something on his laptop. Viktor couldn’t see what it was from where he was standing but he could tell that it was giving his husband much frustration.

Not wanting to invade his husband’s privacy, Viktor closed the bedroom door and was about to walk away when he heard a very loud  _ groan _ coming from inside it. 

Viktor froze.

He felt heat rise to his face as he leaned his ear against the bedroom door.

“Ah…!” 

“Come on…!”

“Hurry…!”

Viktor’s imagination was running wild.

What was Yuuri doing in there? Why did he sound so... _ excited _ ? He was just using his laptop in a dark room with their dog while he thought his husband wasn’t home yet-

Oh no. 

Yuuri wasn’t into  _ that _ was he?

Viktor quickly shook his head to clear that nasty thought out of his head. No way. Yuuri had never shown such interests and Viktor doubted he would start now.

Or would he?

Viktor muffled his groan with his hand and continued to listen in on his husband.

“Ah! So close!”

“Soon. Almost there…!”

Yuuri was getting more and more excited and Viktor was getting more and more worried that his worst thoughts were coming through.

Finally, something seemed to have happened as Yuuri let out a series of ecstatic “Yes!” and he heard Makkachin bark in response.

Viktor had never opened the bedroom door faster in his life.

“V-Vitya! I didn’t know you were home already…” Yuuri apologised nervously and slowly lowered the screen of his laptop.

Viktor glanced at the laptop and then to Makkachin whose paws were resting on Yuuri’s lap, then back to Yuuri.

“Vitya? Is something wrong?” Yuuri stood up and walked over to him. “Your face looks pretty flushed. Are you feeling alright?”

Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor’s forehead to check his temperature and that snapped Viktor out of his thoughts.

“Yuuri,” Viktor started hesitantly, “I heard some... _ interesting _ sounds from the bedroom so I came to check…”

“Oh.” Yuuri’s face immediately turned a soft pink colour, the blush reaching even the tip of his ears. “I was...doing some stuff…”

Viktor nodded slowly. “You were pretty  _ loud _ …”

“Sorry.”

“I was wondering where you and Makkachin went, but you were both just in the bedroom…”

“Ah ye-” Yuuri seemed to finally catch on to what Viktor was implying and his eyes widened as he gaped at Viktor.

“Vitya!” Yuuri yelled in embarrassment and his face turned a darker shade of red. “I can’t believe you would even think of that!”

“I’m sorry Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed and enveloped his husband in a warm hug, “But what was I to think when I saw you and Makkachin in a dark room and you were looking at something on the laptop and you were making all these weird sounds and you didn’t know I was home yet so you had the perfect chance to-”

“Vitya, please. You’re rambling again.”

“Sorry.”

Yuuri sighed and snuggled further into Viktor’s embrace.

“Honestly your imagination…” Yuuri mumbled into Viktor’s chest.

“It is a little wild sometimes, I agree,” Viktor replied, slightly embarrassed.

When the two of them pulled apart, Viktor let his arm linger on Yuuri’s back as he led the both of them to sit on the bed.

“So, what  _ were _ you looking at on your laptop that made you make all those noises?” Viktor asked.

“Um… Well…” Yuuri looked nervously between his laptop and Viktor before sighing. He quickly grabbed his laptop and opened the window he was on previously.

The first thing that Viktor noticed was the photo of himself on the screen. In the photo he was wearing the costume for his Junior Grand Prix Finals Free Skate where he had won gold a year before he switched to the senior division. The next thing he noticed was that the website was entirely in Japanese and that there were some numbers that looked to be a price under the title of the item, which was “Viktor Nikiforov free skate costume poster from his last JGP” (Viktor was once again thankful that he decided to learn Japanese).

“What’s this?” Viktor asked after he finished scanning the whole page. He turned to look at Yuuri who was now hiding his face in his hands.

“A Japanese auction site.”

“Oh.”

“I was determined to get that poster so I may have gotten a little too excited…” Yuuri sighed, finally putting his hands down.

“Well, you are pretty stubborn when you want to be.” Viktor chuckled.

Yuuri groaned.

“But why would you need a poster when you have the real deal right next to you?”

“Collection purposes…”

“Aw Yuuri! I’m touched!”

“V-Vitya!”

Viktor tackled Yuuri onto the bed and placed several kisses all over his face, causing Yuuri to squirm around and laugh.

“Vitya! Enough!”

Viktor chuckled and loosened his hold on Yuuri, but not before placing a solid kiss on Yuuri’s lips, which his husband happily reciprocated.

“I’m glad,” Viktor sighed in relief.

“Glad about what?”

“That you and Makkachin weren’t-”

“No.” Yuuri sent Viktor a look. “Honestly I wonder what goes through your mind sometimes.”

“Only thoughts of you, my love.” Viktor placed another kiss on Yuuri’s temple.

“Vitya…”

“Though now I’m starting to think that instead of dogs you’re secretly into young boys.”

Viktor only laughed when Yuuri hit him on the head with a pillow and sent him an exasperated look.

He knew he had a wild imagination, but he didn’t mind it in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> Thanks for reading through. I wrote this on 100% impulse so it's pretty...bad haha.


End file.
